1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a one-time programmable memory cell and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Non-volatile memory, nonvolatile memory, NVM or non-volatile storage, is computer memory that can retain the stored information even when not powered. Examples of non-volatile memory include read-only memory, flash memory, most types of magnetic computer storage devices (e.g. hard disks, floppy disk drives, and magnetic tape), optical disc drives, and early computer storage methods such as paper tape and punch cards.
However, since the invention of the integrated circuit, the semiconductor industry has experienced continued rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of various electronic components (i.e. memory cell, etc). For the most part, this improvement in memory capacity demand has come from repeated reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new one-time programmable memory cell and the operating method thereof.